


Christmas Shopping

by RayofSunshine (CaramelLioness)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grace is Rikey's kid, Hot Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg?, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mikey Way Loves Ray Toro, Not sure if this will be a series of onehsots in the same universe, Oneshot for now, Parent Mikey Way, Parent Ray Toro, Ray Toro Loves Mikey Way, Yaoi, early christmas shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/RayofSunshine
Summary: Ray takes Grace early Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way (mentioned), Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first story (oneshot?) for My Chem!! I have so many My Chem ideas (which I've started writing) and I'm very happy I was introduced to My Chem because it truly is an awesome fandom (thanks Mom) For weeks I've been reading all sorts of amazing Frerard and Rikey stories that I've just fallen in love with. I definitely couldn't wait to post something My Chem on here and I truly didn't expect it to be a oneshot that I'm not even sure I'll make into a series (I might who knows?) But I'm actually proud with what I wrote and I hope you guys enjoy it too. Frerard is only mentioned in here (if I make a series of oneshots they'll definitely make their grand appearances) I hope you all enjoy this ❤️❤️
> 
> Oh extra note this is set in 2020 (no pandemic) and no band universe. I don't remember making it obvious in there whether or not mpreg is implied but that was how Grace came to be. Also she calls Mikey "mom/mommy" just a heads up 😊

Ray was always thunderstruck by how prompt stores were when they began packing the shelves with Christmas stuff before October was done with. Thanksgiving was taken seriously in his home when he was a child. His rigorous mother made sure her three sons were appreciative for everything they had in their lives. It was her way of making sure she raised fine young men who took nothing for granted. Mrs. Toro was more than happy to know that Mikey recognized Thanksgiving as an important holiday.

Generally, his Christmas shopping started before Thanksgiving. He was not into the tempting Black Friday sales or waiting until the week before Christmas to cross off everyone's name from his list. By ill luck, he was roped into Black Friday shopping with Frank and Gerard. The couple believed it was the perfect time to shop for gifts because of the marvelous deals. They knew better than to ask Mikey, who never refused to tell them how stupid they were for shopping on that day. Mikey also threatened to kill them if Ray was trampled by people.

There were two reasons why they brought Ray with him. One, they needed more arms to carry all the first. Lastly two, Ray was a big guy and Frank insisted that if anyone were going to win a fight it would be Ray Toro. Although being a wild card and never stepping back from a fight, Frank swore to the world that with Ray on his side they could beat anyone together. Sad to say for the short man, Ray refused to fight anyone in the store. His sweet demeanor did not prevent him from this, it was simply common sense. Besides, if someone dared to try and hurt someone, he loved he would pound the idiot into the ground.

A little tug at his hand interrupted his memory of some douche that tried to hit on Mikey when they went snack shopping for their movie night years ago. Ray glanced down to see a five-year-old with a matching afro. He was teaching Grace his ways and explained to her that it was best to do early Christmas shopping like "mommy and daddy" so she would make sure everyone she loved got a gift on Christmas Day.

It was the week of Thanksgiving and Ray thought this was the perfect time to do some Christmas shopping. Grace was on fall break; Mikey and he were off too so it just made sense. Tomorrow Grace would be off to the store with Mikey for any other gifts she didn't find today and for Ray of course.

Grace pouted. “What are you getting Mommy, Daddy?” She was gently pulling at Ray's hand while they walked down the aisle of the music section of the nearby Target, they stepped in about fifteen minutes ago. Now that she was five, Grace wanted to buy instead of making gifts for her family. She used to make bracelets and necklaces with a little jewelry arts and crafts set Mikey bought her.

Mikey was never a hard person to shop for, Ray realized. Gifts were easy for him to figure out. None of their interests has changed and if there was something someone wanted specifically, they figured it out and bought it for that person when their birthday or Christmas came up. Ray did that when Gerard was eyeing a fancy colored pen set. There were ideas in his head for his husband, but he had to go back and consider a few things before making any permanent purchases.

What did he buy him last year for a birthday or Christmas gift? Was there something Mikey mentioned wanting? When they were at the store, was there something Mikey kept his eyes glued to? All these questions were essential when it came to everyone's gifts, especially his husband.

Ray recalled an Empire Strikes Back sweater Mikey kept looking up on Hot Topic. It was an "ugly Christmas sweater" of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker's duel. Last he checked they still had Mikey's size still in stock so Ray would have to go home and order it. There happened to be a Mandalorian hoodie he wanted to get for Grace too, so it was perfect for him to order what he needed.

“I was getting him a sweater,” he answered with a grin. He watched Grace place her index finger over her lips in deep thought. It was a Mikey habit she inherited when he thought for a moment. The sight was adorable, but Ray was not going to ruin the moment by pulling out his phone and taking a picture. “What do you want to get him?”

Grace cocked her head to the left. “I don't know.” She was eyeing the different CDs on the shelves. If they went any further, they would end up in the Christmas section with boxes of Christmas lights and inflatable snowmen for the front yard.

Ray remembered they tried that once, but some person stole their decorations. Grace was only one and they thought it would be sweet to take her out to see all the decorations they had set up. The most Christmas decorating they did was the Christmas tree and the little ceramic Nativity Scene set Ray's mom gifted them. Mikey and he thought Grace would like to see the inflatable snowman and reindeer on their lawn. The morning after putting them up the family of three were devastated to see the decorations disappeared.

He recalled calling Frank and seeing if he was pulling some prank on them. It seemed like some funny joke he might find hilarious. Although Frank denied taking the decorations, Ray paid them a visit and might have snooped around to find nothing. Well there went their attempt at trying to bring some more Christmas spirit to their home. Ray took notice that Frank and Gerard, though they lived a few houses down, had only Christmas lights on their house. Mikey and he decided that they would just decorate _inside_ their house.

Ray was eyeing a vinyl record of David Bowie's Greatest Hits for Gerard when Grace mumbled, “Mommy likes unicorns...” Ray chuckled at her words. Grace knew her mom well. Mikey Way (he has been a Toro for five years) loves unicorns and always will. The first time Ray met his husband, Mikey had a white unicorn pin he always wore. Once when they were dating, Mikey even dressed up as a unicorn when they went to a Halloween party. Mikey loved unicorns.

“He does! Unicorns are his favorite.” Ray reminisced dressing up as a werewolf one time. He did it because Mikey and he agreed werewolves were ten times better than vampires. Frank and Gerard were on their backs about that and still called them traitors for being _Team_ _Jacob_.

Ray couldn't believe everything was reminding him of Halloween. It has been weeks since Halloween and here he was _Christmas_ shopping on the week of Thanksgiving thinking about it. His eyes settled on a little snowman that was dancing to Jingle Bells.

“Hmm...” With a finger on her tiny lips, Grace was thinking once more. Once she was on the move again, Ray snatched Bowie's vinyl record before following right behind his daughter. Grace gasped and spun around. “Mommy loves coffee too!”

Ray could see the gears turning in Grace's head. “Uncle Gee and he worship coffee. What do you have in mind, princess?” Mikey and he both loved hearing what she had to think about anything. They just enjoyed being with her general no matter what it was she was talking about they listened intently. How could they not? She was their precious little girl they loved to death. She meant everything to them.

Grace whined. “Mommy already has a coffee mug though.” Grace even had her own mug. Every morning both her parents used to their mugs for their morning coffee. They told her she was too young to drink coffee - it was too much caffeine for an already energetic five-year-old. Her mom's mug had his name printed on it with an "f" word she was not allowed to say. To her, it sounded like duck since it was spelled nearly the same.

Ray doubted Mikey would mind another mug, especially if it were from Grace. “I think Mommy would love it either way, Grace.” All that mattered was the thought and not the gift in general (though Mikey would think it to be adorable since it was from Grace). He could see the lack of enthusiasm on Grace's face meant she was discarding the idea and trying to think up another one.

He didn't want to see Grace discouraged. Although she was bothered by the lack of an idea, he suggested, “How about we look around the store some more and if you think of something tell me?” He gave her a hopeful smile which she smiled back at. Ray was always told he had the gift to make anyone smile with just a single smile of his own. He still had the magic.

Both father and daughter ended up near the electronics section. Ray already had some things in the basket by the time they were heading near the end of the aisle with the phone cases. Ray felt proud that he had so many people crossed off his list. He found Gerard's gift and even gifts for his family. He was thinking of stopping by at Guitar Center to get Frank a new case for his guitar because his had gotten damaged. Thank goodness Pansy was not in the case at the time.

They were heading near the end of the aisle, Grace's hand in his when he heard a curious hum. Ray instantly noticed when he felt the absence of his daughter's hand in his. He could hear little footfalls and he spun around to find Grace. “Grace, what are you—”

Standing right next to the aisle with the phone cases, Grace's eyes were set on one phone case. Ray approached the five-year-old and gazed at what she had heart set on. His eyes wandered the section. There were cases for iPhones and Androids, but mainly iPhones since they were the popular purchase. Ray noticed there was a mix of patterns and animal styled phone cases.

“Look Daddy!" Grace was pointing at one of them. Ray could see why. It was a unicorn phone case. The background was black, but the white unicorn with rainbow hair covered most of it. The horn was sparkling silver and long. The unicorn even had a pair of sunglasses over its face. It was perfect.

Ray beamed. “What do you think, Grace?” When she shone her teeth at him in joy he knew Grace succeeded in her mission. He giggled when she nodded her head vigorously and took the phone case. It made perfect sense. It was the perfect size for Mikey's phone that was case-less. Mikey would love it for so many reasons.

The two went through the whole store to cross out other people on their list. By the time they were done the only person Grace had to go shopping for was her father. Of course, Mikey would take her to go shopping. Ray knew that Mikey was even more prepared than he - beginning his Christmas shopping in September. The gifts were already wrapped and hidden somewhere where no one could find them. Mikey always stepped it up one when it came to hiding the gifts since he knew Gerard loved to take a sneak peek at what he was getting.

When they made it back home there was a sweet aroma wafting in the house. Ray was holding the bags with Grace and unlocked the front door to allow Grace in first. The little girl ran inside, Ray could hear a cheerful "mommy" coming from Grace. He locked the door and further entered his home. There was a whiff of coffee and chocolate inside that made him think of Christmas.

Once he got to the kitchen, he saw Mikey standing near the island where three mugs sat. Grace was nowhere to be seen, Ray told her to go set the bags in her room and they would begin wrapping them in a little bit.

With his MIKEY FUCKING WAY mug in his hands, Mikey approached Ray and pecked his lips. “How did Christmas shopping go?” Ray was going to follow Grace and head to her room, but he could never ignore Mikey when it came to the simplest question. He just loved his husband too much that just being around him distracted him.

“It went really good,” Ray replied brightly. “I have gifts to order online, but the only person she has to shop for now is just me.”

Mikey was impressed. “Nice. I would hate for her to end up like her uncles who think Black Friday is a good idea,” he rolled his eyes before taking a sip from his coffee.

“I still can't believe I'm forced to go with them.” Ray was resisting the urge to get his own coffee filled mug, but he had bags in his hands he needed to put away. “They just want me there in case they piss someone off by fighting for who got this and that first.”

Mikey groaned. “I swear one day Frank is going to get his ass handed to him.” He was thankful he was tasked with staying home making cookies with the kids. He felt bad that Ray was assigned to be Gerard and Frank's bodyguard, but he threatened them already, so they knew better.

Ray shook his head in disbelief. “You should see how crazy they act.” He paused his thought to make sure Grace was not going to enter the room. He whispered, “Frank is a fucking animal.”

“That's no surprise.” Mikey confirmed and as if on cue, Grace came running into the room with her jacket and scarf from her. With open arms, Grace came running at Mikey and instantly hugged him. Mikey set down his mug, he was glad he was almost done so there was no way he could have ever spilled any of his coffee on her. “Hold your horses, Grace. Mommy's holding hot coffee.”

Grace glanced up with her small arms still wrapped around Mikey. She smiled apologetically, “sorry, Mommy!” Clearly, she was excited to see her mom after such a long trip of shopping.

Mikey bent down to pick up Grace while Ray saw this as his perfect moment to leave the room and put the bags in Grace's room. Mikey pecked Grace's cheek earning giggles from the sweet little girl. Holding his daughter with one arm, Mikey grabbed Grace's mug that had the words FRO POWER painted with little designs (it was a gift from Gerard). Grace squealed when she could smell the delicious scent of hot chocolate. She was counting the tiny marshmallows in the cup.

“Make sure to blow.” Mikey advised her before she took a sip. He has had too many incidents of burning his tongue when drinking hot chocolate and he would rather Grace not feel his pain. Grace nodded before blowing into the cup ten times at least before taking a tiny sip to determine whether it was at the perfect temperature for her to drink. It seemed to be right since she took longer sips.

Grace stopped drinking her warm beverage. “Thank you, Mommy,” placing a kiss on her mom's cheek.

“You're welcome, princess,” Mikey smiled sweetly at the affection he received.

Ray reentered the room removing his coat and gloves. He eyed his husband and daughter. “Now that we have Christmas shopping basically over, it's fine to focus on the end of November!” Mrs. Toro would be outraged to hear that Thanksgiving was skipped, not that they would ever do that.

He forgot that it was only Tuesday, so they still had time before they needed to start preparing. Frank and Gerard were coming over of course. Ray's parents would be at one of his brother's since it was their time this year (they created this rotation system), but they would receive a call from them to see how they were doing. Donald and Donna always came over since Gerard and Mikey celebrated holidays together and they simply always would time has proven. Ray believed Frank's parents were going to show up too like they usually did.

“We have everything we need,” Mikey reasoned. It was true. They were not going to be going from store to store to pick up anything because they forgot or decided to milk their time until Thanksgiving. Everything that they were going to make for turkey day was in the house already so there was no need to go shopping for food. “We still have all day tomorrow and Wednesday to get things ready.”

Ray could see where his husband was coming from. They did have time and they had everything they needed. For now, they could just relax. “True,” he agreed, accepting his FroFro Princess mug Mikey held out to him. After taking a sip of the warm coffee he released a moan due to the taste. He noticed Mikey was smirking at him.

 _Mind_ _in_ _the_ _gutter_ , Ray could tell that was clearly what his husband was reading from him. He took another sip of his coffee with his brown eyes set on Mikey.

After a few moments of holding eye contact with Ray, Mikey glanced at Grace. “How about we settle down and watch a movie?” The five-year-old nodded while Mikey set her back on the floor. Mikey took Grace's mug that was drained of hot chocolate. “I’ll get the popcorn.”

Ray set his mug on the island. “I'll get some blankets and pillows,” he declared knowing that someone if not all of three of them were going to end up passing out wherever they reclined. Mikey and he liked to make a little fort on the floor for Grace and they would end up lying down next to her just because it was nice for the three of them being near each other.

In no time the family of three met up in the living room. Ray was popping in A New Hope into the DVD player while Mikey was creating the blanket and pillow fort on the floor. Grace was tasked with holding the popcorn bowl until everything was ready. With the remote in one hand, Ray helped Mikey a bit with the fort before forwarding the commercials and pressing play once the menu appeared.

The three of them were enjoying the movie together while leaning close to each other and snacking on popcorn. Grace sat in between her parents as she held the bowl in her lap. Ray noticed once they got to Princess Leia's home planet Alderaan being destroyed that Grace was falling asleep. She was yawning more than once in a single minute and her head was ready to lean on either of her parents. Grace ended up choosing to lean on Mikey and her eyelids shut, little soft snores being heard.

Ray kept his eyes set on Grace who just passed out less than a minute ago. “I'm a bit surprised she fell asleep so fast.” She was so energetic earlier in the store and even when coming back home. There was still an hour before dinner would be in the process of being made.

“It was the warm milk.” Mikey played with the tiny curls on Grace's head. It reminded him of the countless times he's played with Ray's hair. In high school there was incident where some jock purposefully got his gum stuck in Ray's hair causing him to have to cut some of his hair. In retaliation, Mikey _might_ have stolen the jock's clothes. “The hot chocolate put her to sleep.”

Ray narrowed his eyes at Mikey. Jokingly, he asked, “did you do it on purpose?” He remembered the smirk Mikey gave him earlier when he was drinking his coffee. Grace would not be able to hear them if they decided to do something together.

Mikey looked insulted. He smacked Ray's arm. “Of course not!” He picked up a handful of popcorn. “I made the drinks way before you moaned.” He had his classic poker face on. “She can't have coffee and she loves hot chocolate - who doesn't?” He began eating the popcorn in his head.

“I was just teasing you.” Ray said, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl. He was pleased that they were watching Star Wars. He was waiting for them to do a marathon, but everyone has been busy, so it has been postponed for now. For now, they were just watching A New Hope. “I'm dreading Black Friday with Frerard.”

Mikey sighed. “I would too if I was in your shoes.” He beamed when Grace snuggled closer to him. It made him think of the times when she was a baby being held by both. She always tried to seek out their warmth and safety she felt from them. “You could always tell them no? I do it all the time.”

Unfortunately, as much as Ray disliked it, the event felt like some weird tradition. It would almost feel weird not going with the two to Black Friday. They have been doing this for so long it's their fault that he ended becoming accustomed to it. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't think of not going with them.

“It would feel weird not doing it.” Ray confessed, expecting Mikey to tell him that he shouldn't complain or dread it. When his husband didn't say anything, Ray continued. “They've gotten me used to it. It's their fault.”

Mikey gently repositioned Grace and the bowl of popcorn in front of them so he could rest his head on Ray's shoulder. “For as idiotic as they are, they get under your skin.”

“They do.” Ray agreed. He went back to watching the movie when he realized how happy he felt just being with Mikey and Grace. How could he not be happy with them? They were his world. Ray wrapped an arm around Mikey's waist and turned to peck his forehead. “I love you.”

“I know.” Mikey whispered. It was a few seconds after when Mikey got up to place a kiss on Ray's lips. With a joyous smile, he whispered in Ray's ear, “I love you too.” He went back to leaning on Ray and gently stroking Grace's hair soothingly.

The afro haired man stole one last glance at Mikey and Grace before turning to look back at the screen. It was another amazing day in the life of Ray Toro.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by just the Christmas decorations my family will have to be putting up soon hopefully it'll bring us some cheer for this year. Christmas makes a lot of people happy and although it's not Christmas in this fic yet, Christmas shopping is fun and I know it's kind of different with the whole pandemic happening (however my family usually orders stuff so it's not too big of a change but still). Writing this story made me happy and just reading so many Rikey fics truly motivated me to continue writing it until I finished it. 
> 
> I don't know why but I just feel in love with the idea of Grace Jeanette being Rikey's kid (it could literally be because of the fro - obviously Ray and her cuteness - Mikey). Most of my fics will have her as Rikey's kid. I'm still debating on Frerard's kid but I think I'll make them as original character like I had originally planned. 
> 
> Also at this moment in unsure about the title but it was the only thing I could come up with right now. If I come up with something else I'll definitely change it (if you guys have suggestions tell me in the comments below)  
> Once again I want to do a oneshot series of this storyline but I'm kind of unsure. This oneshot can stand alone I guess until I decide whether or not I'll write more oneshots within that "universe"(?) Hope you guys enjoyed it and until the next My Chem story 🖤🖤🖤🖤


End file.
